


How Many Licks: Mk II: The Sequel: Electric Boogaloo

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Accidental Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Tootsie Roll Pops, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: How many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Roll Pop?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlnamedlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/gifts).



> Not actually a sequel to my Homestuck fic of the same name.

"Reports vary. One study gives the number as three hundred sixty four; others say that at least four or five hundred licks are required." An incessant squeaking filled the air as Philip scribbled figures on the whiteboard. "Variances may be necessary to allow for the differing chemical content of different flavors. Aki-chan, do you have the test materials?"

"Ta-da!" Akiko held open a shopping bag full of dozens of packages of Tootsie Pops. Piled around her feet were uncountably many more bags. "I bought out every convenience store in a five-kilometer radius. Remember, you owe me for this with interest."


End file.
